1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to coatings, and particularly relates to articles coated with the coatings and a method for manufacturing the articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Physical vapor deposition (PVD) has conventionally been used to form a coating on metal bases of cutting tools or molds. Materials used as this coating material are required to have excellent durability. At present, Titanium nitride (TiN) and Titanium-aluminum nitride (TiAlN) are mainly used as a material satisfying these requirements. However, these coating materials do not have a good adhesion to metal properties and may easily peel off.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.